Harry Potter And The Heir To The Two Dark Lords
by bigbada
Summary: Harry learns disturbing things about his fiends and headmaster he loses trust in them with the help of new friends and allies harry learns things about his family and about himself featurin DarkHarry DarkGinny DarkMRSWEASLEY and DARKREMUS!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter And The Heir To The Two Dark Lords 

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters they belong to j.k.rowling.

Chapter 1 

Harry Potter was angry, very angry he had just received a letter from his headmaster Albus Dumbledore,

The letter had told Harry that he wouldn't be able to leave the Dursleys until September 1st and that he couldn't owl his friends in case the letters got intercepted but what ticked Harry off most was that Dumbledore had received Harry's O.W.L. results and had picked Harry's courses for him instead of asking him like usual, he had explained this by writing ' you need training and these courses will help you be most prepared.

Harry seriously wondered if any of this was worth it ' he's just using me as a tool' thought Harry.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a jet-black eagle owl swooping into his bedroom and dropping a letter into his lap before swooping out again.

Intrigued about whose owl that was Harry ripped open the letter read it and frowned, it read,

Potter,

           Meet me in your back garden in ten minutes bring your invisibility cloak.

DO NOT BE LATE

S.S

'Why would Snape send a letter to me' thought Harry 'probably Dumbledore wanting him to teach me occlumency again, well better see what he wants'

So grabbing his invisibility cloak he descended the stairs quietly as to not wake his relatives and went out to meet snape.

When Harry got outside he saw Snape talking with someone he instantly recognized as Malfoy "what are you doing here" spat Harry "not now Potter we have some important things to discuss" said Snape  "what" replied Harry " in your room we cant come in unless you invite us because of the wards".

When they reached Harry's room both Snape and Malfoy were surprised

"Is this it Potter I thought the muggles worshiped you"

"The muggles hate me Malfoy, I've only had this room since I started Hogwarts they call me freak and used to make me live in that small cupboard under the stairs"

"And Dumbledore knows of this" spat Snape, Harry nodded "the manipulative old bastard" spat Snape.

" There are some very important things you need to know Harry but instead of us telling you we are going to show you," said Snape taking out a pensieve from out of his robes and handing it to Harry

"Well in you go Potter "?

Surprised Harry touched the surface of the pensieve and was instantly transported to a image of Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape having a meeting in the headmasters office,

"The potion is wearing off" spoke Dumbledore "he's not doing everything I tell him anymore, he even used a unforgivable, we need to get him back under control, we need our weapon back"

"What are you going to do once you have him back under control" asked Snape

"Teach him enough to get rid of Voldemort for me and then I will bind his powers"

"But I thought you already bound them" asked Mcgonagall

"I have to a extent but he's still powerful, if he ever found out about his full power who his relatives were and what we were doing we would have no chance of stopping him doing whatever he wants"

"Who are his relatives?" asked Snape

"Non of you business" spat Dumbledore icily "just brew the potion and do as I say otherwise it's the dementors kiss you know that"

"Yes sir" replied snape and he left the office

The scene swirled and Harry found himself in Diagon Alley with Malfoy who was walking past the ice cream parlour when he heard Ron and Hermione talking

"Finally no more Potter for a few months" said Ron

"I know he's a annoying little bastard," replied Hermione "but so easy to manipulate for Dumbledore"

"Yeah but the million galleons make up for it" replied Ron

"C'mon" said Hermione "I'm horny lets go shag"

"Yeah okay but don't tell Mum or Ginny about any of this you know how they both love Potter, but dad said as long as they don't find out we'll get away with it" and they got up and left.

Harry couldn't believe what he heard Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and his friends and there dad were using him and going behind Mrs Wealsey and Ginny's back, tears of betrayal and anger streaming down his face Harry found himself back in his room facing Snape and Malfoy.

"I'm going to kill the lot of them bastards" he spat "take me to Voldemort it's time for a talk".


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since Snape and Malfoy had visited Harry, and although Harry was still extremely pissed off he had understood the reasoning for him not to go straight to Voldemort.

"Harry think about it a minute" pleaded Snape "if you go flying off to Voldemort he'll kill you before you have the chance to explain anything"

"Yeah I know," responded Harry but what should we do"

"We do some research about your true power and look at your family line and then we form some sort of plan," said Malfoy

"Yeah I can brew a heritage potion to find out your family and then we can research them and I am sure between me and Draco we can find something for your power block I mean Snape manor library is bigger than Hogwarts and has the dark arts in it" said Snape

"O.K." replied Harry

"We'll be back on your birthday Harry," said Snape

"O.K. professor and thank you"

"That's quite alright Potter".

Now Harry was waiting for Snape and Malfoy to arrive because it was five minutes until his sixteenth birthday, he didn't actually expect anything this year with the manipulative old fool stopping his post and his friends betrayal.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a loud TAP TAP TAP on the window, striding over and opening it 4 owls flew into his room,

Harry recognized one of the owls as the jet-black one that belonged to Snape, the other three he had no idea about.

Harry untied the letters from the owls and read Snapes' first

Harry,

We found some rather interesting things to help you find out what's going on, we will be there at eight so you best be up, we'll apparate straight in.

S.S

Well that was interesting thought Harry best see what these are.

The next letter was the standard Hogwarts letter contain his booklist and usual crap about when the train left, "yeah like they ever change the time or date" Harry mumbled.

Opening the next letter Harry's breath caught in his throat, it was a letter about his godfathers' will it read

Mr Potter

We at Hewlett, Bobitt and Plank would like to offer you our condolences for the loss of your godfather.

It is our duty to inform you that your presence is required at Gringotts bank on the 2nd August for the reading of his will.

Yours Sincerely

E.Hewlett

Not really wanting to think about Sirus at the moment Harry opened the last letter

Mr Potter

Due to the fact that you have now reached the age of sixteen and have no living wizarding guardian it is our duty to inform you that you have been emancipated.

This basically means that you are now considered an adult in the wizarding world and are now capable of performing magic outside of school and access to the full Potter Estate.

The Potter Estate consists of 7 vaults within Gringotts plus several properties, plots of land and business shares, the vault you are currently using is your education fund and contains 1 million galleons which is only a very small percentage of the Potter Estate.

The estate was in the hands of Albus Dumbledore and you were not supposed to inherit it until your seventeenth birthday but due to your circumstances you have inherited it now.

The estate contains:

345,000,000 GALLEONS

JEWELLRY AND ITEMS WORTH 500,000,000 GALLEONS

GODRICS HOLLOW (SOUTH WALES)

THE POTTER MANSION (UNKOWN)

THE RETREAT (SOUTH COAST OF FRANCE)

A PENTHOUSE APARTMENT (NEW YORK)

½ OWNERSHIP OF FLOURISH AND BLOTTS

THE LAND WERE THE MINISTY OF MAGIC IS SITUATED

1/5 OWNERSHIP OF GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK

THE VILLAGE OF OTTER ST CATCHPOLE (a/n were the weasleys live)

HOGWARTS CASTLE AND SURROUNDING LAND INCLUDING MOST OF HOGSMEDE VILLGE

2 SEATS ON THE WIZANGMOT

1 SEAT ON THE INTERNATION CONFEDARATION OF WIZARDS

THE HEAD SEAT ON THE BOARD OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WIZARDY AND WITCHCRAFT

THE CHUDLEY CANNONS QUIDDITCH TEAM

1/10 OF BEUXBATONS SCHOOL OF WIZARDRY (FRANCE)

1/10 DURMSTRAG SCHOOL (SIBERIA)

350 HOUSE ELVES

A FLEET OF CLASSIC AND SPORTS CARS

1 PERSONAL TAILOR

1 FITNESS INSTUCTOR

Please make arrangements to see the head goblin as soon as is convenient

Gringotts wizarding bank

BLOODY HELL thought Harry as he fainted.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Snape and Malfoy apparated into Harry's bedroom it was to find him on the floor unconscious surrounded by letters.

"What do you think happened here Severus?" asked Malfoy

"I don't know wake him up and find out" he replied

Taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry, Draco said "Enervate" and Harry woke up.

"Professor, Malfoy what are you doing here" asked Harry

"Its eight o'clock Potter" replied Snape "and why were you unconscious"

"Because of this "said Harry passing them the letter about the Potter Estate

"BLOODY HELL" said both Malfoy and Snape at the same time

"We'll go to Gringotts and sort this out later," said Snape "we have other things to do first"

"Ok"said Harry

Snape handed him a potion and said, "drink this and then put three drops of blood on this parchment and it will show your heritage"

Harry downed the potion grimacing at the taste, pricked the end of his finger with a quill and let his blood drip onto the parchment, at first Harry thought nothing was happening and then the information appeared,

Parents: James Edward Potter, Lilly Anne Riddle (adopted to Evans).

Grandparents: Edward Joseph Potter, Angelica Denat & Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Susan Gambon.

Great Grandparents: Joseph Grindelwald Potter, Minerva Snape & Thomas Riddle, Narcissa Slytherin.

Founders Of The Line: Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Bellatrix De'Courcy.

"So let me get this right," said Harry "I'm the heir to Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Lord Voldemort and The Dark Lord Grindelwald, no wonder Dumblefuck doesn't want me to know my heritage it's probably the most powerful family tree ever"

"Yeah probably" said Malfoy dazed

"Right" said Snape "on to your magical block, we have a charm but it hurts do you want me to do it"

"Yeah if we are going to make the old coot pay I need as much power as possible, plus when I align with Voldemort everyone else will be fucked"

"Right" snape chuckled "Heralgangio" he shouted wand pointing at Harry and Harrys' world exploded in pain as he passed out.

When Harry woke up he noticed two things, one he ached everywhere and two there were five people sat in his room he was expecting Snape and Malfoy to be there but was surprised to see Mrs Weasley, Ginny and

"Mooney what you doing here"

"Well Harry, Severus fetched me and has told me and showed me everything and I have to say I'm behind you one hundred percent"

"So are me and Ginny" said Mrs Weasley "especially after what Ron and Arthur have done to you and Ginny"

"What do you mean they did to ginny"?

"Oh Harry, Arthur and Ron they have been raping her since second year, she only told me when we found out what they did to you and Arthur has been screwing Rita Skeeter behind my back, Bill told me when he found out"

"THEY DID WHAT" yelled Harry " I WILL KILL THE BASTARDS, NOBODY HUIRTS THE WOMEN I CONSIDER MY MOTHER AND THE GIRL I LOVE"

"Y-You love me Harry," said Ginny timidly

"Yes Ginny since last year but Granger told me you didn't like me anymore and then you went out with Corner so I tried to forget about you by going with Cho but that didn't work because I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"Oh Harry" cried Ginny as she flew over to him and gave him a crushing hug "I have loved you forever, but Ron and Hermione said you wouldn't want me after the chamber of secrets, so I tried to forget about you to and went with Michael, but I couldn't stop thinking about you either, why do you think they kept us apart"

"I don't know Gin but when I found out they will pay, are you willing to give us a chance Gin because you're the only girl I love"

"I love you to Harry course I will give us a chance even if it means joining with Tom"

"Good" said Harry as he bent his head down and gave her a passionate kiss.


	4. chapter 4 short i'm sorry

Chapter 4 

The next morning when Harry woke he noticed that the aching in his body had gone but he didn't feel any different,

Looking around the room he noticed that someone had conjured extra beds and had expanded his room because everyone was still there fast asleep.

Creeping out of his room so he didn't wake anybody he went and had a shower and got dressed and then cooked breakfast for all his guests while hoping the Dursleys didn't wake up and catch him.

When Harry got back to his room he noticed everyone was awake so he placed the breakfast tray down and told everyone to dig in.

"So Harry" said Remus "do you feel more powerful"?

"To be honest no I don't, it kind of feels like there is something they're trying to get out but there is something blocking it"

"Really do you want me to check I can feel for magical blocks and things due to my heightened senses of being a werewolf" replied Remus.

"Really what do I have to do" asked Harry

"Just stand still while I scan you and try not to think of anything because emotions cloud magical signatures"

Remus scanned Harry and after about five minutes said "the block is still there though it has been weakened the only way to remove this block is a extremely large burst of magical energy to just blast it away"

"You don't mean what I think you mean do you" asked Severus

"Unfortunately yes I do it's the only way" replied Remus somewhat gravely

"What do you mean?" asked Harry sounding nervous

"It means," answered Severus "that we are going to have to use either Avada Kedava on you or a prolonged version of Cruciatus, about half an hour"

"No way" cried Ginny "I just found out he loves me him and mum are all I have left"

"It's the only way Ginny if we don't the magical block will eventually kill him which is what I think Dumbledores plan was to begin with, use Harry to take out Voldemort and then take out Harry himself so he can be in total control" replied severus

"Right come on then who wants to Avada Kedava me then and one of you best do it, and don't go blaming yourselves if I die because without this I will anyway" said Harry

"I'll do it," said Snape "I probably have the strongest magic here at the moment plus I've killed before so if he dies it wont make me feel to much worse"

"Right, o.k." said Harry suddenly feeling very nervous

Snape pointed his wand at Harry and screamed "AVADA KEDAVA" the green light from the killing curse flew at Harry and struck him straight in the chest and he crumpled to the floor with a green light surrounding him.

The green light was slowly absorbed into Harry's body and he started to twitch on the floor after about five minutes Harry's back arched up off the floor and he screamed as he did so the biggest wave of magical energy was released from him absolutely destroying all the windows and furniture in the room and then went out into the street, there was no doubt the block had been broken all that remained was for Harry to wake up and to find out just how powerful he really was.

A/N Really sorry its only short but this was just a quick update because I'm going to my sisters in Ireland till Wednesday night and I don't know if I'll be able to update there.


End file.
